


Princess

by CharityMercy



Category: VIXX, k pop - Fandom, ravi - Fandom, wonshik - Fandom, wonsik - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Choking, F/M, Oral, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityMercy/pseuds/CharityMercy
Summary: Wonshik makes a very good friend with extra benefits





	Princess

Your job was stressful, you were an executive who had to make hard decisions. But you had an amazing stress reliever, your roommate Wonsik. You had been friends with Wonsik almost your entire life, living together for the last few years. Since you had started this new job, you were fucking. After starting the job, your stress level was getting to you pretty badly, when Ravi came up with a solution to help ease it. At first you rejected, but after thoughtful consideration in the following weeks, you started mulling it over in your mind. Carefully weighing the pros and cons of the situation,then finally you realize how perfect of an idea it was. You trusted him more than any other person and neither of you had any time to actually date, but both of you had needs that required satisfying. You told him how much thought you had put into this and how you thought it could work. At first, he was tender, gentle, as if he would break you. 

You needed more, you needed him to be rougher, to take control so you could lose yourself completely. Your next discussion was long, hashing out exactly what you desired and exactly what he was comfortable with. He told you it couldn’t be that way all the time and you agreed. Deciding on a trigger phrase that he would ask. “Does my princess need me?” If you said no, then everything would normal and he would be gentle. If you said yes, his entire being would change. His features would harden, his body stiffen; his voice would drop, a commanding tone would take over. It didn’t take him long to learn to read your body language, or when you wanted something, but he would always ask to be sure. 

Today was particularly difficult since you had to fire your receptionist, and now had to contemplate new hires, and training them to be what you needed. When you opened the door, Wonsik was laying on his back on the couch, his eyes barely open, music playing. You slipped of your heels and sat on the floor beside the couch, leaning your head against his chest. 

He grabbed your chin in his hand, pulling your face up to meet his, his face already tense, “Does my princess need me?” He ask, his tone already commanding. “Yes, I need you”, you responded, your voice quiet and soft. He stood up, taking long strides towards the bedroom, you scrambled to your feet to follow. “No, stay and strip.” He commanded, head barely turned over his shoulder. You complied, leaving all of your clothes in a neat pile, sitting back on the floor to await him, facing the hallway. He returned, taking only a few strides to stand in front of you. You hear his jeans unzip and see that he has only shoved them down a bit. He takes a small step, “Suck” he demands. You lift your head, his eyes are trained on you. You take him into your mouth, hands in fists, pressed into your leg. You bob your head, sucking softly, tongue moving over every part of him. His fingers tangle in your hair, hips bucking further into your mouth. You nearly gag, but keep eye contact. His gaze is intense, he moans once, before pushing you backwards, you tumble to the floor. He grabs your upper arms, hard, pulling you to your feet. Your eyes scan down his chest, drinking in the sight of his tanned skin and toned abs. 

He grabs your face, fingers squeezing forcefully, “Eyes on mine, princess.” he scolded. He presses his lips against yours, tongue pushing into your mouth easily. His teeth bite into your lower lip making you yelp into his mouth at the pain, his roughness making you wetter by the second. He pushes you against the wall, wrapping one of your legs around him, grinding into you. His mouth finds your neck, kissing gently to your shoulders, before biting and sucking until he has marked your skin. He pulls a foil package out of his pocket, then pushes his pants to the floor, stepping out of them and kicking them to the side. He deftly rolls the condom over his length, then presses his body against yours, grabbing both of your legs wrapping them around his hips, before snapping his hips against yours. You wince, eyes closing for barely a second, when he grabs your face again. 

“Don’t close your eyes, baby” he growls, you nod back, your eyes wide. He is extra rough tonight, you think to yourself, he must be feeling how stressed you were. He bites down on your shoulder and you cry out, his hips snap into your harder. It’s a struggle but you keep your eyes on him, and you see an idea play across his face, eyes lighting up for a split second. He pushes against you, his thrusts getting rougher. His hand wraps around your throat squeezing gently, as he raises his brows in question. You give a curt nod and he presses his hand against you. His hand choking off the groan of pleasure bubbling from you into a tiny squeak. You immediately start feeling a familiar tenseness in your lower abdomen. You try to moan but the sound is trapped, your breathing shallow. He thrusts hard, your back hitting the wall and you wince. He does it again, your vision starts to go fuzzy from a mix of intense pleasure and oxygen deprivation. One more thrust and your come undone around him, he lets go of your throat immediately. His hips still snapping against yours at a fevered pace.

You cough, muscles tense, arms and legs a tingling. His thrusts are uneven, you moan from overstimulation, his face painted with concentration. “Fuck,” he calls out as he climaxes, hips stilling. Both of your muscles start to relax, the stresses of your day leaving your body. You start to slip down the wall a bit, and he kneels, allowing you to sit on the floor, then leaves to dispose of the condom. 

He comes back and crouches beside you, “Are you satisfied, princess?” he asks, his tone is no longer commanding. “Yes, Wonsik.”, you reply. He helps you to your feet. “Pizza sound good?” he asks, brows raising in question again. “That sounds great,” you say. “You call and I'm gunna shower and pay, ok?” He nods in agreement and you hop into the shower, hearing his voice on the phone. You let the hot water rinse the sweat clinging to your skin then lather up, as Wonsik joins you. He pulls your against his chest in a hug, and as you begin to relax into him, he spins you around, leaving you in the cold, while he smiles widely at you under the hot water. 

“Hey! You can’t invade my shower and commandeer the water!” you scold, giggling. You shove him playfully and finish cleaning up, then get out. You dry off quickly, slipping into an oversized tank top and yoga pants. He tries to tackle you in the hallway, but your swerve and steal the towel from his hip just as the doorbell rings. You pay for the food, as he comes into the living room, pulling a tee shirt over his head. The two of you settle in, picking out a movie and curling up on the couch.


End file.
